Faking My Own Death
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Link fakes his own death to get Zelda's attention. Based on a song. LinkxZelda. Oneshot.


(A/N: Even though this is not exactly a songfic, it is based on the song Faking my Own Suicide by Relient K. Just keep that in mind, and if you haven't heard that song, I advise you go listen to it now. Except in this story, he's faking his own death because I can't picture Link faking his own _suicide._ But anyways, read and REVIEW! Oh, and this does have a happy ending:))

**Zelda's POV:**

He was dead. Link was really dead. I stood there, numb, as a royal guard delivered the news with an awful look on his face.

"H-how did he...die?" I asked, almost choking.

"We don't know yet. We all think he died a different way. And we still have to come to a conclusion."

"Oh. Are you sure he's dead?" It was so hard to speak, but I wanted to know the details.

The guard paused and there was something in his eyes that I ignored. Uncertainty?. "Yes, we're all sure of it."

I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't bear to hear those words, and I felt a part of me die as he said it. I feel them welling up inside me. The tears. I don't know if I can hold them back, and as I suspected, I cannot. I slowly start to cry silently, and I don't understand it fully. I can't control myself and I fall to the ground on my knees. I start to cry louder, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see one of my maidservants, Ava, looking at me with saddened eyes.

"Don't cry, Princess." She paused. "I didn't know Link meant so much to you."

I, honestly, didn't know he did either. Why _was _I acting this way? I didn't say anything to Ava. Instead, I stood back up, knees shaking, and started walking to my room. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to cry and try to sort things out. When I reached my room, I opened my huge, mahogany door and slowly stepped inside. My bed was nicely made and the pillows were neatly arranged in a nice pattern. My anger was starting to overcome me, and I ran over to my bed and ripped the covers off with a sob. I threw all the beautiful pillows at the wall as hard as I could and crumpled up on the ground, sobbing loudly. I settled down after a few minutes, still hicupping from crying, and began to think about the situation more clearly. Was I over reacting to the situation? I mean, I thought he would probably die at a young age because he was usually caught up in some dangerous situations, but this was too soon. Way to soon. We were only seventeen. I hadn't seen him in almost two years, and I never got to tell him some things that I wanted to. I thought for a moment longer and then yelled, "I never got to say goodbye!" louder and more desperately than I had intended.

**Link's POV:**

I was standing there behind the curtains, watching Zelda cry. Maybe it was a bad idea to fake my own death. As I watched her, I could swear that my heart was being ripped out of my chest very, very slowly. I was a stupid person to put her through this. What was I thinking? All I wanted to do was make her realize that she loved me. I hadn't really thought about how much pain it would cause her. I'm not the one with the Triforce of wisdom after all. And this was probably the most unwise thing I had ever done. I saw her get up and head towards her room. I slyly followed her and slipped into the room with her. I don't recall how I did it, but I did. I felt like a stalker, and I hoped she wouldn't change or something because that would be really awkward. I was pretty sure she wouldn't though. So, I hid under the bed and watched her as she became angry. When she screamed, I flinched, and I felt like just running to her now, but I didn't. I saw her get up and walk over to her window. She began talking to herself, and I listened intently.

"Why did you have to die already, Link? Why!" She screamed. "Didn't you know that I-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. I snapped my head over to look at the door, and I saw Zelda walk over to it and open it. It was the royal guard. Just then I remembered that I had written her a note. Oh no. It would break her heart even more! I didn't move. I had to come back to life at the right time, and now was not it, although I wanted to.

"This has your name on it, Your Highness." The guard boomed.

"Th-thank you." Zelda replied shakily, taking the note. She closed the door and stared at the note, a tear falling on it. She opened it slowly, and I watched her read it. I saw her close her eyes and sniff the letter. Then, she held it up to her chest and began crying once again. I didn't know how much more of this I could handle before I really _did_ die.

**Zelda's POV:**

I read the letter over and over again.

_Dear Zelda,_

_Please do not be sad. If you are reading this then it means I have left this world behind. I don't know if you looked at me as more than a friend, but just know that I did. I loved you, and I'm sorry I never got to tell you. I'm sorry we never got to share our love, but just know that I am waiting for you. I will always wait for you. I truly am sorry that I had to leave you so soon, but we will see each other again. I promise._

_Your friend,_

_Link_

I sat down on my bed with tears threatening to come out of my eyes. I had practically no energy left though, so only a few tears actually came out. I sat there for a few moments before getting up and walking to the door. When I was standing back out in the throne room, I heard people already talking about a funeral. I walked up to a large man and started asking him questions. "When is the funeral?"

He looked at me with piercing eyes. "Today."

I was surprised. This was very quick, I thought. "Really? What time?" I said trying not to cry again.

"Actually, in about and hour. I would go get ready if I were you." He went back to talking to the woman he had been talking to earlier.

I left, astonished, and went back up to my room. I didn't think I had any black dresses to wear. Honestly, I didn't want to go to the funeral. I wouldn't be able to handle it, and it would look bad for the princess to cry in front of everyone. I would just visit his grave afterwards. It was pathetic for me not to go, though. I didn't know if it was the right choice, but I just couldn't go. It was settled. I was not going to Link's funeral.

**Link's POV:**

I was so glad that Zelda wasn't going to my funeral. Mainly because all of the people around here except Zelda knew that I was alive. I had to pay a hefty sum of rupees for some of them to act it out for me. So that means they were just going to put a head stone in the ground and forget about it. If Zelda had showed up for the funeral, then they would have to come up with something to say, and that wouldn't be good. Luckily, I knew that Zelda wouldn't go to my funeral. I knew her very well. So, I watched her some more in her room. She didn't cry anymore. She just sat there, looking thoughtful. She looked out the window a few times, and then there was a knock at the door. She slowly got up and answered it. It was her father this time.

"Zelda dear, why didn't you come to the funeral?" He said soothingly.

"I couldn't handle it father." She practically choked on the words.

The King paused and looked her over thoroughly. "You loved him, didn't you?" He said in almost a whisper.

Zelda burst out crying. "I don't know!" Her father hugged her.

"There there, child. Everything will be okay."

"No. No, it won't." Zelda tore away from his embrace and closed the door in his face. Then, she grabbed her dark cloak and went out the door. I got out from under the bed and followed her. This time, I just followed her without trying to hide from everyone. They all knew I was alive anyways. Zelda's father approached me as I was walking through the throne room.

"Link." He said very quietly. "When are you going to come back to life? I think it's going to kill my poor daughter!"

"Soon. I just have to hear her say it."

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"Oh come on! You already know she loves you! Just...oh never mind." He waved me on impatiently, and I ran off to follow Zelda to my grave. At least, I think that's where she was going.

**Zelda's POV:**

I walked briskly to Link's grave, which was out in the court. I saw it standing there, lonely. I let out a sob and ran to it, dropping down to ground in front of it. " Link?" It hurt to say his name. "I just wanted to tell you something...important." I paused and sighed deeply. "I just wanted to say that I- I loved you, Link. I loved you...with all my heart." I bent down and cried into the dirt above where his body lay. "I loved you..." I whispered into the ground over and over again before finally getting up and heading back to my room, my face wet from tears.

**Link's POV: **

I heard her say the words finally, and I knew that I would have to reveal myself to her soon. Tonight, actually. I waited until about nine before I decided I would walk into her room. I stopped in front of her door and heard nothing on the other side. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it very slowly. When I opened the door, I saw that Zelda had her back to me, and she was leaned over her windowsill. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She didn't move at first, but then she lifted her head and saw my reflection in the window. I can't describe her face, she just sat there. I think she thought she was hallucinating. I spoke. "Zelda." She jumped and stood up abruptly, facing me now.

"L-Link?" Her voice was extremely hoarse. "It's only a dream. It's only a dream." She closed her eyes and a single tear fell out.

"Zelda, it's not a dream. I was..." I sighed heavily and paused. "faking my own death to get your attention." I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It feels so real." She opened her eyes slowly. "You're still here. Is this really real?" She started to look slightly happy.

"Yes, I am here now. I will never leave you again."

She looked up into my eyes like she was waiting for me to disappear. Of course, I didn't, and she flung her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I hugged her back, and I swear a tear came out of my eyes.

"Link. I have to tell you something." she pulled away and looked at me through tears. "I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world, Link. I want you to know that I will never _ever _leave your side."

"I love you too, and will always be here for you." I said nearing her face.

"Link? Why did you put me through this nightmare?" She totally changed the subject.

I just looked at her for a minute and replied, "Because I knew you loved me, you just hadn't realized." I said simply, and it was obviously good enough for her because that's when she kissed me...long and sweet. Our love would last forever. Even after death.

So, I've made up my mind  
I will pretend to leave this world behind  
And in the end, you'll know I've lied  
To get your attention  
I'm faking my own suicide

I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized

I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral  
Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

I wish you thought that I was dead  
So rather than me you'd be depressed instead  
And before arriving at my grave  
You'd come to the conclusion  
You'd loved me all your days  
But it's too late  
Too late for you to say

Because I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized

Oh, I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral  
Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

I'll write you a letter that you'll keep  
Reminding you your love for me is more than six feet deep  
You say aloud that you would have been my wife  
Right about that time is when I come back to life  
And let you know  
I'd let you know   
That all along I was faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just NEVER realized

I was faking my own suicide  
I'll walk in that room and see your eyes opened so wide  
Opened so wide  
Because you know

Because you know you will never leave my side  
Until the day that I die for the first time  
And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh  
And we will cry  
So overjoyed with our love that's so alive  
Our love is so alive

(A/N: Well, yeah, sorry about switching POVs a ton like that, and I KNOW that Link would never do that to Zelda, so don't tell me that. Beacause I KNOW. It's just based on a SONG. Anyways, I know it's not the best, but hey, I tried. Read and REVIEW;-)


End file.
